1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to an electronic smoking device, and particularly to an electronic smoking device configured to be automatically assembled.
2. Related Art
Electronic cigarettes are a popular alternative to traditional tobacco based cigarettes that must be burned in order to generate smoke for inhalation. Electronic cigarettes provide a vapor for inhalation, but do not contain certain byproducts of combustion that may be harmful to human health. However, electronic cigarettes are a relatively new invention and current systems have some limitations. For example, electronic cigarettes have a non-uniform rate of vaporization and may sometimes produce an inconsistent quality of vapor. This may be due in part to the use of a wick that transports liquid from a disposable cartridge to the vaporizing element. The “wicking” method of fluid transport is a relatively slow method and therefore limits the rate at which the user can smoke the cigarette. Moreover, the wick construction is more difficult to assemble in an automated manufacturing process.
Furthermore, existing electronic cigarettes are manually assembled from constituent components. This assembly process tends to be labor intensive and susceptible to human error, potentially resulting in inconsistencies in product quality and workmanship.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved electronic cigarette that can be manufactured automatically, as well as a process for assembly the electronic cigarette with minimal human intervention.